From the other part...
by sailor digitale
Summary: *chapitre 2* Heero et co passent dans le monde des digisauveurs... Déclaration d'amour, peur et retrouvailles..
1. Default Chapter

FROM THE OTHER PART. 

Disclamer : Les perso… pas à moi… gagne pas de sous…Aucun bénéfice sauf le fait de les voir se partiriser. 

Source : Digimon/Gundam W.

Note : Et oui, que voulez vous, j'ai pas pu m'en empéché. Je le met dans Digimon mais y'a les bô mecs. Ah oui… Vous me connaissez, j'suis une debutante en GW so, si vous voyez des pbs, vous me le dites !! Ah oui, Y'a du YAOI !!! Tout plein !! Alors à vous de voir les couples (y'a de l'hétéro aussi !) Euh, pour Joe, l'est partit, l'est plus la. Pas que je l'aime pas (loin de la…) Mais bon. C'est comme ca.

Pi, en dernier, y'a une petite distortion de temps. Les GB ont l'âge des 'anciens'.

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau digisauveur/ Une nouvelle mission. 

Alors,  les _blablabla_ sont les pensées. 

Les « blablabla » sont les paroles. 

Pi, quand y'a ******** c'est soit un changement de jour, soit un changement de lieu. 

*********

'_Qu'est qu'on fait là ?_'Se demanda Davis. Il secoua la tête, regarda les autres. Ils étaient aussi dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi les appeler deux ans plus tard. Pourquoi ? Alors que, aux quatre coins du monde, des enfants, comme eux, luttaient avec des digimons… Certes, ils étaient les premiers de cette lignée, mais pourquoi deux ans ? Il regarda tout d'abord Kari, dans les bras de TK. Ces deux là avaient commencé à sortir ensemble juste après la fin de la saison 02, comme ils l'appelaient tous. TK était devenu son meilleur ami, et lui seul, avec peut-être Kari, savait son penchant pour le brun aux cheveux long. Ken. Oui, il était tombé amoureux de lui juste avant que TK demande à Kari de sortir avec lui. Ils s'étaient tous attendu à une crise, à une egeulade, mais pas à un 'Vous allez bien ensemble…' et 'Bonne chance', tellements sincères de Davis que c'était devenu une affaire grave. C'est à ce moment là que lui et TK étaient devenus amis. Ils avaient tous pour devenir, comme Matt et Tai, les meilleurs amis, seulement, Kari broyaient leur vision, et, une fois cet evenement passé, rien ne les empêchaient de devenir amis. 

Tai n'avait jamais demandé à Sora de sotir avec lui. Il lui avait avouer, il y a un an, qu'il ne le ferrait jamais. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi, mais Sora savait le secret du brun.Un amour. Un amour impossible, mais tellement fort. Et elle était resté sa meilleure amie, comme une deuxième sœur, qui, elle aussi, savait le secret de son frère. Et il avait souvert, ce brun, quand Matt était partit, pendant trois mois, il pleurait tellement souvent, tellement fort. Son cœur se déchirait, mais ca avait était rien quand il avait su qu'il sortait avec une fille. Le sœur de Davis. Il avait cru mourir, et il y avait pensé, à un moment donnée, mais Sora avait su être là et lui, il avait continu à survivre, jusqu'à ce que, deux semaines plus tard, le blond cassa avec sa copine. Là, il avait continuer à vivre, comme il le faisait avant… Le blond, il le savait, avait quelqu'un dans son cœur, ses chansons triste étaient tellement vivantes. Mais il ne savait pas qui, malgrès tous ces essais. 

Ken et Matt parlaient ensemble, comme ils le faisaient souvent, ces derniers temps. En réalité, ils s'étaient avouer leurs sentiments pour, pour le premier Davis, et le deuxième Tai. Alors, ils se réconfortaient muttuellement. Cela ne les aider pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient l'impression de n'être pas seuls au monde. 

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. 

« Genai ! Pourquoi nous avoir appeler ? »Demanda, franco, Tai. 

« Vous reprenez du service, les jeunes… Maléfismon, le chef de Apocalypmon, Devimon, l'autre cruch avec son micro, et des maîtres (Pupetmon, ect…)… On a appris qu'il nous enverrait des montres dignes des maîtres de l'Apocalysme (je me souviens plus du titre exact… dsl)… »

Ils le savaient, evidement, on ne les aurait pas appeler pour un picnic… Mais avec Joe, partit avec une francaise, y'a six mois, et aucune nouvelle, ils allaient être moins efficaces.

« Mais Joe n'est pas… »Commença Mimi.

« Voici le remplacant : Solo Millény, je l'ai élevé dans le plus grand secret depuis 7 ans… »

Un garcon s'avanca. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Ken, mais plus long, jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait les yeux d'un vert digne d'un sorcier anglais (HP) et il inspirait douceur et amitié. Il sembla qu'une couveerture s'abatit sur le groupe car ils s'étaient tous sentis apaiser par la présence du nouveau. Ce dernier pris la parôle .

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Solo J'ai 17 ans et je viens d'un monde autre que le votre. »Il avait dit cela comme 'Il va fait froid ce soir'… Etrange garcon. « Je me suis senti appeler ici. »

Davis semblait le moins interloqué. 

« Tu as un digimon ? »

« Euh.. Les machins bissarres ?Oui. »Repondit-il alors qu'une boule de poil apparaisait.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Kurumon… »

« BONJOUR ! »Repondirent en cœur les autres (digimons comprient).

« Alors, Solo, tu veux venir dans notre monde ou tu … »Commença Tai.

« Je ne peux plus retourner dans mon monde, d'après ce que Genial m'a dit ! »

Tai et Kari pouffèrent. Elle le repris gentilment.

« C'est GEN NAI… Fais gaffe, il est tres suseptible… »

Solo hocha la tête.. Il avait remarqué. IL regarda ses nouveaux compagnons, une en particulier. 'Yolei, je crois…'se dit-il. Elle semblait en conversation avec Kari et Mimi. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux (je crois) violets… Elle s'emblait l'attirer, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Evidement, Gennai lui avait fait apprendre les noms et les caractères des digisauveurs mais il préfèrait se faire une idée de ces personnes qui semblaient en retard par rapport à son monde. Il entendit Tai parler de 'foot'.. Est-ce que ce serait l'ancien sport tellement populaire ?

« Atends, tu parler du soccer ? » Demanda-t-il à Tai et Davis.

« Ouais… Pourquoi, tu connais ? »

« Euh, c'est un vieu sport populaire sur la vieille terre… »Repondit-il.

« La vieille Terre ? »Demanda TK. Aussitôt, tous les autres se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

«Vous parlerez de tout ca, dans votre monde, les enfants… »Dit lentement Gennai.

Ils passèrent donc la porte pour se retrouver chez…

« Chez moi ! »Déclara Izzi.

« Bon, explique toi..Solo. »

« Ben, dans mon monde, j'habitais sur L2… »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Vous connaissez pas ? L1 ? Colonies ? »

« Euh… Colonies, c'est quand les européens ont envahient l'Afrique… »

Solo se frappa la tête.

« Mais c'est l'Histoire ancienne ça !! Vous connaissez l'UNT ? »

« Une bombe ? »Demanda Izzi.

« Non. »

« C'est l'union des nations terrestre… Comprennant, l'Asie, l'amérique, le Sud et l'europe… Avec L'arabie. »

« Euh… Non. Tu es en quelle année ? »

« 1245 AC. »

« Avant christ ?? »

« Qui ? »

« Jesus Christ… »

« Le vieux qui pu ? Non.. Connais pas. »

« Donc, on est dans deux mondes différents, comme si tu étais dans le futur… »

« Dis, t'avais des potes, dans ton monde ? »

« Euh… Y'avait Duo. »

« Duo… »Demanda Yolei. « Duo…Max… Maxwl.. »

« Maxwell. Duo Maxwell »Repndit Solo, la regardant d'un air intrigué. « Puis, sa sœur, mais elle a disparu y'a 2 ans maintenant… TU lui resemble beaucoup Yolei… »

« Euh… Merci. »epondit cette dernière. 

************

« Hee-chan.. Mission colective ce soir ! » Cria Duo Maxwell à MONsieuh-je-suis-un-glacon-et-je-le-vaut-bien.

« hn… DUO ! »Repondit ce dernier.

« encore… Vous pouvez pas arreter, les gars ? »Demanda Trowa.

« C'est la faute de Duo !! »Repondit Heero.

« Duo ! Arretes ! »Dit Wufei, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« Wufei…Laisse le… »Lui dit gentiment Quatre.

« erci Q-man ! »

„DUOOOOO »

« Quoi Tro ? »

« Arrete d'embéter Quatre ! »

« Oh.. C'est pas parce que tu sors avec lui (lalalèreuh !) que tu dois le surprotèger… »

« Duo… Tu es un cas irrecupérable… »

« Je sais…Je dois y aller… »

On était le 6 octobre, comme tous les ans, il allait sur L2.. Aucuns des qutre autres pilotes ne savait pourquoi. Mais lui s'était promis de ne jamais oublier.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Heero, autorisant la question qui le brulait la langue depuis les trois ans qu'ils vivaent tous les cins ensembles.

« Je dois aller sur L2… »Repndit simplement Duo, les yeux soudain tristes et vides.

« Pourquoi ? »Repéta Heero.

« Pour une commémoration aux morts si tu veux savoir Heero ! Mais tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Tu ne dois pas ressentir ca, toi !! Pas de joie, donc pas de tristesse ! Pas de pleurs ! Si tu veux savoir ! Le 6 octobre, mon meilleur ami, âgé alors du même age que moi dissparait, soit deux ans, jour pour jours, après ma frangine… TU COMPRENDS MAINTENANT ??? »

Il sortit, hors de lui et ne retenant plus les larmes. Heero le ratrappa. 

« On vient avec toi ! » Ce ton étit différent des autres, un ton qu'il n'employait qu'avec Duo Maxwell. Un ton doux, mais qui ne permettait aucune réplique. Duo se contenta de hocher doucement la tête avant de se jetter dans les bras d'Heero pour y pleurer toutes les larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps. 

« Merci.. Merci à tous… »Dit-il faiblement.

« Ben, Duo !C'est pour ca qu'on est là.. Pour le meilleur ! mais aussi pour le pire. »Repondit Wufei avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Duo sourit faiblement à ses amis. Heero le conduissait déjà vers la porte. Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils partaient pour une mission encore plus spéciale que celle de consoller et de soutenir leurs amis.. Une aventure à la Bruce Willis.. Ils allaient devoir sauver le monde .

*******

Voila... ReVIEW PLEAASSSSSE. Ca me donne du courage pour la suite. Pi, à la prochaine avec le basculement de monde pour les GB et la rencontre entre Digisauverus et GB....

BIZOU

Ch@rlotte


	2. l'arrivée

**FROM THE OTHER PART. **

Disclamer : Les perso… pas à moi… gagne pas de sous…Aucun bénéfice sauf le fait de les voir se partiriser. 

Source : Digimon/Gundam W.

Note : Et oui, que voulez vous, j'ai pas pu m'en empéché. Je le met dans Digimon mais y'a les bô mecs. Ah oui… Vous me connaissez, j'suis une debutante en GW so, si vous voyez des pbs, vous me le dites !! Ah oui, Y'a du YAOI !!! Tout plein !! Alors : 1+2+1. 3+4+3. Taito. Yamashi. Takari. Kari/TK. Ken/Davis. Davis/Ken. Yolei/Solo. Solo/Yolei (pas tout de suite). Euh… Pi sora, avec…05 et Mimi avec Izzi. Euh, pour Joe, l'est partit, l'est plus la. Pas que je l'aime pas (loin de la…) Mais bon. C'est comme ca.  

Pi, en dernier, y'a une petite distortion de temps. Les GB ont l'âge des 'anciens'.

****

_« Le pire n'est pas là, _

_Il arrive à grand pas._

_Les sauveurs auront à s'unirent, _

_S'ils ne veulent pas périrent »_

~ Le testament du bien ~

**_Chapitre 2 : Let's and go._**

« Duo… »Etendit-on.

Tous les cinqs se retournèrent pour apercevoir une jeune fille et un garcon approcher. Ils étaient avec une femme qui resemblait étrangement à Duo.

« Tante Julie.. »

« Tu as ammené tes amis. »

« Oui, ils ont insister. »

« Bien, tu sais ce que tu  dois faire avant de venir ? »

« Oui, ils viennent avec moi… »

Duo les éloigna.

« C'était ta tante ? »Demanda Quatre, curieux.

« Oui, et les deux autres, c'est Kelly et Ron, ma cousine et son fiancé… »Dit Duo d'une voix neutre.

« Esxuse moi, Maxwell mais… »

« Wufei..Tu pourrais m'appeler Duo aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh… D'accord Ma…Duo. On va où, s'il te plait ?»

Duo esquisca un pale sourire. Même en ce jour, il arrivait à mettre Wufei en rogne. 

« Nous allons à l'endroit où Solo a disparu ...  Et où on croit que ma sœur aussi… »

Après deux minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une grande batisse, digne de L2. Duo hésita, les larmes aux yeux. Heero s'avança, lui pris la main et le fit avancer. Les trois autres les suivis. Au moment où ils passèrent la portent, ils disparus.

*****

Quatre se frotta la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, une salle d'ordinateur. Des enfants qui les regardaient d'un air ahurit. 

« Qui…Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda un blond. Quatre regarda autour de lui et vit les autres, aussi surpris que lui.

« Où..Où on est ? »Demanda Heero.

« Je sais pas… On devait être sur L2 normalement..Mais apparement, on n'y est pas… »Déclara Wufei.

« Wahou !Wuwu ! Quelle claretté d'esprit ! »Déclara Duo, en s'eppousièrent son pantalon.

« Duo… C'est pas le moment. »

« L2 ? Duo ? Solo, ce serait pas par hasart ton ami ? »Demanda une fille avec un etrange objet autour du coup.

« SOLO ??? »Cria Duo.

« Ouais, c'est mon nom. Est ce que tu es Duo Maxwell… »

« Hélas oui ! »Déclara Trowa.

La, le jeune homme qui se faisait appeler 'Solo' courut vers Duo et le prit dans ses bras..

« Duo….duo… C'est toi ??? C'est vraiment toi ? »Il pleurait à present. Ainsi, c'était lui, le copain de Duo qui avait disparu..Mais, où étaient-ils tombés…

« Euh…Escusez-moi mais, on est où ? » Demanda poliment Quatre. 

« Sur Terre. Au Japon pour être precis. »Repondit celui qui semblait être le chef.

« Mais, c'est pas possible…Il y a des arbres… »

« Vous êtes dans un monde parrallèle au votre… Si vous venez du même monde que Solo… »Déclara une fille aux cheveux violets.

« Et vous êtes ? »Demanda Trowa.

« Je m'appelle Tai, lui c'est Matt, elle Sora, Izzi, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei et Ken. »Dit Tai, en motrant à tour de role les personnes présentes dans la pièce. A ces mots, Duo s'était levé et avait regardé les personnes. Son regard s'arrêta, comme pour Solo auparavant, sur Yolei.

« Shina… »Souffla-t-il.

« Elle lui resemble, n'est pas ? »Demanda Solo.

« Oh oui… »

« Shina ?» Demanda Yolei « C'est mon vrai prénom ca.. .Personne ne m'appelle plus comme ca depuis bien longtemps… Mais personne le connaît ici…»

« Et vous, vous vous appellez ? »Demanda Matt.

« Moi, c'est Heero Yuy, pilote 01 des Gundams, lui c'est Duo Maxwell, pilote 02, lui Trowa Barton, pilote 03 et eux, c'est Quatre Raberra Winner et Wufei Chang, pilotes des unités 04 et 05… »

« C'est bon, Hee-chan. Pas besoin de faire de rapport..Ils demandait juste nos prénoms… » Repliqua Duo. « Alors, moi, c'est Duo, lui Heero, lui Q-man… »

« Quatre !! Quatre Winner ! Et lui, c'est Trowa. »

« Voilà, il present son copain et pas Feifei !!! ¨Pfff..Alors, Quatre, l'amour te rendrait-il aveugle ? »Pouffa Duo « Lui, c'est Wuffei Chang… Appeler Wuwu ou feifei pour les intim… »

« MAAx..DUOOOO ! »Repondit ce dernier.

Tai les regarda un instant. Cinq nouvelles tête, surment des  nouveaux digisauveurs, puisque Solo en était un, lui aussi. Duo, le natté, habillé tout en noir, semblait proche de sa psycologie. Heero,Trowa et Wufei semblaient plus mature que la normale, comme étant passer à travers plus d'epreuves que le grand père de Codi, qui était avec ce dernier, justement. Puis, Quatre… Drôle de nom, comme les quatres autres. Lui, semblait être plus vers Mimi et Sora, voir de Matt : gentil, doux. Et apparement, Quatre et Trowa sortaient ensemble et les deux premier, Duo et Heero n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même, si le natté appellait l'autre par –chan.. . Et Wufei ? Il regarda ses amis. Matt, pas question, il était à lui. Izzi est avec Mimi, TK avec Kari et les deux derniers (Ken et Davis) étaient trop jeune pour le chinois. Il restait…

Matt regarda Tai faire son propre raisonnement. IL pensait comme lui, et il contena son rire quand il vit son amour ouvrir des yeux ronds..Il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Puis, il vit un sourire sournois, à la Tai, se dessiner sur ces lèvres. Il croissa son regard. Le chinois avait le droit d'avoir leur meilleure amie : SORA. Le même sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

« Bon, vous allez devoir avoir un appart'… Solo a était adopté mais j'imagine que vous vollez rester tous les cinqs ensembles… »

« Vii. »Repondit Quatre et Duo en cœur alors que les trois auters se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

« Ok…Mimi ? »

« Oui, on a un trux pour vous… C 'est juste a côté de chez moi..En plein centre ville. »

Davis fit tombé la chaise où il était assis et se trouva assait par des coteaux, de pistolets et autres…

« Euh.. Faut vous calmer ! C'est quoi ce bidse ? »

« Duo ? Depuis quand tu sais te servir de ca ? »Demanda Solo en montrant les quatre couteaux que le jeune homme avait sortit. Duo remis, imité par ses amis, ses couteaux dans la cachette-aux-gundam-on-se-demande-toujours-où-c'est. 

« Depuis qu'on est des ennemis juré de Oz… »Repondit-il.

« Oz ? Le magicien ? Celui qui aide la fille ? »

« Non, le dictateur des colonies et de la Terre. On le combat grâce aux Gundams… »

« Ah …^-^' Je vois (rien du tout)Repondit Davis, alors que Solo semblait plonger dans ses pensées. L2, aux main de dictateur. C'était un cauchemar.

« Bon, faut qu'on rentre, Kari et moi.. »Déclara Tai. « Maman veut qu'on rentre tôt pour parler des.. nouvelles digitales.» Kari, sa sœur, approuva et embrassa TK avant de faire la bisse à tous les autres. 

Tai, Kari et Matt partièrent, suivis de Sora, Tk et Matt. Davis et Ken se concertèrent du regard et partièrent ensemble. Il restait Mimi, Izzi, Solo, Yolei et les GB.

« Bon, bah, je vais devoir y aller, ma mère va pas apprécier, Yo', je te ramène ? » Demenda Solo.

Cette dernière rougit, jetta un coup d'œil à Duo et accièca. Il partièrent.

« Bon, ben, Izzi, je vais les ammener à la cabane… Tu veux venir chez moi ? »Demanda Mimi. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble et avait souvent dormis l'un chez l'autre.

« Non, ma mère va encore criser si j'suis pas là ce soir. »

« OK… A demain alors ? »

« Ouais, pi, faudrait que vous vous inscriviez au lycée les gars… »

« Comme en mission… »Soupira Duo.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, on a l'habitude… »Repondit Quatre en fusillant Duo du regard.

*****

« Alors comme ça, on est dans un monde parallèle ? »Demanda Duo.

Ils étaient arrivée quelques minutes plutôt dans la cabane de Mimi. Cette dernière les avaient laissé, mais allait revenir avec à manger.

« Ouais. C'est drôle de voir la Terre il y a des million d'années. » Dit Quatre.

« Tu crois que… »Commença Trowa.

« J'en suis pas sur. Mais on est plus evoluer qu'eux.. »Repondit Quatre.

« Mais les armes… » Commença Duo.

« N'oublies pas les Gundams Duo… » Lui dit Wufei.

« Ouais, bon… »

« Au moins, « dit Heero, « y'a ni Oz, ni guerre ».

« On est là pour quelque chose Hee-chan » commença Duo « A mon avis on va avoir à se battre… »

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec Duo. Ces enfants étaient bien trop sérieux pour leurs âges. »

Acièccement général. Ils se retrouvaient quelque part en eux, la même passivité, la même tristesse dans le regard, celle d'enfants privés d'adolécence normale… Leur cas.

****(pendant ce temps)

« Alors, p'tite sœur, que pense tu de ces n'veaux… »

« Ben, pour être franche Tai, z'ont l'air aussi perdu que nous, la première fois dans le digimon… Enfin, d'après ce que TK m'a dit, et mon expérience personnelle.. » Commença Kari, mais, trouvant le sujet pas tres correct, elle changea la conversation. « Alors ? Tu lui as toujours pas dit ? »

« Tu parles de matt la ? »

« Non, du pape !! Bien sur de Matt ! »

« Non, je trouve pas le bon moment… »

« Ben, il arrive en courant, ton moment… »Dit Kari avant de courir vers leurs appartement. Tai regarda dernière eux et vit Mat, arriver en courant.

« Sa..lut… »

« Salut Matt… Alors, pourquoi avoir courut pour me rattraper ? »

« Je voulais te parler… On va macher un peu ? »

Ils allèrent donc au parc, l'air était frai, en ce debut d'autonme et le ciel était dégagé. Tai désabillait Matt du regard. Il se demandait ce que le blond voullait lui dire… Peut-être lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ca, c'était plus un rêve qu'une possibilité.. Mais le rêve n'est-il pas le propre de l'homme ? Ce qui lui permet d'avancer ? 

« Alors, que pense-tu des nouveaux ? »

« Bah… De nouveaux digisauveurs… Comme Solo. »

Matt hocha la tête.

« T'as vu comment Wufei regardait So' ? »

« Ouais..Y'a de l'amour dans l'air… »Déclara Tai en pouffant de rire, et arrêtant,  en le regretant tout de suite.

Matt décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Pourquoi tu sors pas avec elle ? »

« Avec Sora ? » Demanda le brun.

« Ouais. »

« Parce que c'est… c'est pas elle que j'aime… »Repondit Tai en rougissant.

« Le grand chef aurait donc une cible ? »Déclara Matt en sentant son cœur se serrer. Ainsi Tai avait quelqu'un… Et il fallait pas rêver, ce n'était surment pas lui.

« …On peut dire ca comme ca… »Déclara Tai, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Et je la connais ? »

« Le… »

« Oh…Bon, je le connais ? »Demanda Matt, n'en tennant plus. Comme ça, son amour était lui aussi gay… 'Peut-être que..' pensa-t-il 'Arrete de rever Yamato !'

« Ouais.. Tres bien… »Déclara Tai. « C'est… C'est toi ! »Déclara-t-il d'un seul coup avant de partir en courant. Matt n'en revenait pas, Tai venait de lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Il se rendit compte que le brun partait en courant et lui couru après…

« TAI… TAI.. ATTENDS MOI !!! »

« LAISSE MOI ! »

Ils arrivaient près de chez Tai. Le brun s'engageait dans son immeuble.

« TAI !! »

Tai rentra dans l'assensceur, 3 ème étage.

Matt savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas monter et entreprit de monter les 3 étages à pied... Il arriva avant l'ascenseur ( me demandez pas comment…) Et attendit que celui-ci arrive. En ouvrant, Tai découvrit Matt devant lui.Ce dernier rentra à son tour dans l'ascenseur et pris le brun par les épaules.

« MAIS ça va pas de partir comme ça !!!! »

« mais…mais… »

« Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir.. baka… » Dit doucement Mtt en s'approchant du visage de Tai. Il y déposa un biser sur ses lèvres…

« Je t'aime Tai… Plus que tout… Ne me quitte pas… » Déclara Matt. Ca en était trop pour le brun qui foudit en larmes.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Matt… Depuis tellement longtemps… »Matt le réembrassa, avec une douceur et une volonté digne des grand film américain que le brun aimait tant. Tai se sentit répondre. Matt quitta à regrets les lèvre sucré, qu'il avait depuis tellement longtemps désiré…

« Bonne nuit, Tai-chan. » Et quitta l'ascenseur, arrivée au O.Tai le regarda partir, dans la nuit naissante. Il devait rêver, c'est ça… Il haussa les épaules. Il verrait bien demain. Il rentra chez lui, le sourir aux lèvre, le sourire de ceux qui voient leurs rêves se réaliser. Kari lui vit et, ayant terminer de manger, echangea un regard avec ses parents avant de le tirer dans leur chambre.

« Explique ! »Lui demanda Kari, essayant de le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton atitude ! »

« Quoi ? »

« TAI ! Reveille toi ! On dirait que Matt t'as embrassé ! » 

A ces mots, le sourir de Tai s'agrandit encore. Il repensa aux lèvres du blond sur les siennes et….

« Alors c'est ça ! »Dit sa sœur, en pouffant. Tai, entendant pour la première fois réellement sa sœur prit la parole en tant que Tai.

« Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ?! »

« Ah… Enfin de retour sur terre ! »

« Arrete ! »

« Alors, il embrasse bien ? »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« De Matt !! »

« Oh… viiii…Très bien… »

Kari se frappa la tête. _'J'espère qu'il aura plus de tête demain, on aura besoin d'un chef, et si Tai n'était pas d'apomb… Oh, non..Pas Davis !'_

***********

V'la, c'est fini !!! Le prochain chapitre suivra dans tres peu de temps (peut-être en même temps…) N'oublier pas les reviews !!!!

GRO BIZOU A TOUS.

Ch@


End file.
